right side up in an upside down world
by outtacontrolharry
Summary: same story just revised a little bit basically the harry's of two dimenintions get switched by fate to see the life they could of had and to fix a huge mistake on all of their parts ron and ginny bashing and evil dumbles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: days

Hey guys hope you enjoy my friend missy padfoot helped me with this chapter and hopefully she help me again when I do something stupid thanks girl

Disclaimer don't own harry potter and this plot was given to me by a friend Modern Troubadour

So check them out their great people hehe

Harry awoke to a blinding light and without a second thought; there was a tug on his navel.

He awoke once more only to find himself in his room at private drive, where he was at first, only this time, everything was well taken care of. The bed he was lying on was soft and comfortable and the light from his window was shining through the window.

'This has to be some kind of dream.' Harry whispered to himself. A sharp knock at the door brought out of his thoughts.

'Come in?' it sounded more like a question than anything else. He didn't know who could appear at the door. Surely, it couldn't be the Dursleys.

As the door opened, Harry realized he hadn't heard the usual procedure of taking off the locks.

He watched in astonishment as Petunia Dursley, his aunt, came through the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Surely this was a dream, a twisted one at that.

His aunt's voice suddenly rang through his ears. "And breakfast will be done at any moment, if you want to come downstairs now." She said cheerfully. There was no resentment, no hatred in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Err..."

She left with a smile.

As Harry got down stairs he realized just how messed up he was Dudley and Vernon were skinny and well, nice, but the weirdest thing of all was lucius malfoy sitting at the table talking about the wizarding world to his magic hating guardians, it was just so WRONG that he started to cry. "Hey Potter," Draco Malfoy sneered from behind him.

Harry turned around in alarm.

"Forgot you were supposed to go to the manor with me, did you?"

At Harry's silence, Draco added, "well if that's how it's going to be just find another best friend you arse."

If it were possible, Harry's eyes got larger.

Draco sighed. "You could have just told me you didn't want to go, you know."

"Err-"

"Do you still want to come, or do you want to stay here with Dudley, leaving me home all by my lonesome."

Draco made a dramatic gesture, placing a hand to his heart. "You wound me, Potter, my best friend not wanting to spend time with me."

Harry still didn't say anything.

Draco dropped the act and sighed. "You are such an asshole. Do you want to go with me or not? If you insist on playing silent, so be it, but at least answer me on this."

Harry didn't know why he did it, but before he realized it, he gave a nod.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You better not be like this at the manor, you know how my mother gets when she's being ignored." With that, Draco went over to his father in the dining room, where Lucius Malfoy was saying his good bye's to the Dursleys.

Malfoy manor

"Draco dear" a women's voice called as they entered the house "yes mother" "will you bring Harry to the study he has a very important guest here already" "yes mother" Draco said leading harry towards the door near the stair case, As they walked Harry realized just how rich the malfoy's were, as if the big mansion didn't prove it, then the marble and gold floors and walls screamed it.

The door slowly creaked open as Draco and Harry got in front of it to meet the beautiful and smiling "hello dears how was your trip?" "Fine mum but we're both a little hungry, I'm not sure about dad" "there's food in here how was your summer harry dear?" " fine thanks" harry was looking at the massive study, the decor was that of black marble floors and dark wood paneled walls, there was a spiral staircase that lead to a second level, which, harry assumed lead to the library, the many bookcases and chairs giving it away. There was a huge black marble fireplace with black leather chairs, loveseats, and couches with silver oriental designs stitched in them and a glass coffee table that was supported by sculpted black panthers.

"Potter, you act like you've never seen the study before, what's wrong with you today?" Draco asking looking at harry strangely before walking in. harry quick to follow him.

Voldermort smirked as he saw Harry come through the door. He dismissed the Death Eaters in the room, leaving only Harry and himself alone.

Voldermort stood up from the couch and embraced harry

"I trust everything went well with your summer?" He said after a moment.

At Harry's nod, Voldermort pushed Harry against a wall. "Oh, I have missed these lips of yours." And without a further thought...

harry pulled away as fast as he could "what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, what you think you can just kiss me you killed my parents you bloody arse?" harry raged he backed away from voldermort careful to keep him in his sight, constant viligence as moody trained him to remember.

As he stepped back voldermort stalked him closing the door with a flick of his wand and locked it making sure harry could not escape him "harry what is wrong we've been over this I never meant to kill your parents, you forgave me, did you bump your head or something? you're not acting like yourself?" "Yeah well" he wasn't sure what to say so he improvised "I haven't been feeling very good lately can I just go lay down?" "Yes I'll take you to our room" harry blanched at the 'our room' but followed him nonetheless...

He had to figure a way out of this mess and quickly too.

a/n; I just revised this so I hope you like it better now

Much love to all who review


	2. new beginnings

**Chapter 2: of new beginnings**

Hey guys, whoa was so happy to read your reviews Lol well I know it's taken along time but I'm trying to plan it out so I can make it good for ya so here chapter two hope you enjoy it starts the next morning in harry "room"

Harry awoke to sunshine streaming in through huge bay windows; he sat up with a start, where in Hades was he? Then it all came rushing back, the light, the new world the long talk with his once enemy, now lover. _"voldermort kissed me" _he looked around 'their room' and noticed that it was a neutral but warm color themed room, the walls were a soft ivory white with baby blue trimmings the furniture is of a dark brown, mellowing out the color scheme.

He looked to the couch were he knew voldermort slept last night but he was gone. _'where could he be?' _harry asked himself. As he listened for any sound he caught the faint sound of running water coming from a door he hadn't notice until just now. He slipped out of the bed and walked to the door, he tried the handle and found it unlocked, perhaps in the hope that a very curious Gryffindor would venture in.

Tom smirked as he heard the door open '_maybe he remembered who he is finally' _he leaned out the stall to see where harry was and found him looking at himself in the mirror "what are you doing?" he drawled in a dark and sexy voice "trying to figure out what's wrong with me." Of course voldermort took it to mean something entirely different and wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist "nothing is wrong with you, you've just forgotten some things don't worry about it" then he bent and kissed him before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into the bed room.

As harry got dressed, tom went to the dining room, where brunch was being served, to get some food and take back to their room. Hogwarts would start in three weeks and he wanted to have harry back to his usual self before then. He actually missed having their arguments about muggles and how to torture them the right way, before leading to a very passionate persuasion secession in bed, where he normally won though harry would always deny that vehemently. If the walls could talk though.

X~

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the dining room, she knew that something was wrong with harry, her ravenclaw side was coming to the forefront, she needed to know what was going on; how to get to him and ask she didn't know, but she would figure this out. It was in her nature after all.

Jk's world

"Hey Harry, mate watcher doing" Ron asked his quiet friend "don't talk to me, blood traitor. Weasley don't you know how to bathe? its really not that hard; great now the, mudblood is here too just what I need" with a sigh harry walked off to find his best mate Draco._ 'how dare weasley talk to me there'll be hell to pay, damnit and then the mudblood just had to contaminate my air oh they are so dead"_

harry stalked to the slytherin common room to only run into snape "potter what are you doing down here in slytherin territory?" "with all due respect sir this is my house and I think I'm entitled to be here" "that is where you are wrong mister potter you are in Gryffindor and therefore you do not belong down here" "but the dark lord made sure I got into slytherin so he could come visit me remember you charmed the hat do as I said and I asked to be put in slytherin, surely you remember sevie?" "how did you know that name" "that's what you told Draco and I to call you after cissa and lucius adopted me, please remember sevie, please"" alright potter, you had better explain and very quickly too"

next chapter will have more of the evil harry and how he goes to that cruel voldermort to try to get him to fall in love again hahahahahahaha im very evil sry so short promise to put up longer one later

-outta


	3. love,does it exist

**Chapter 3: love does it**

hey guys this is going to probably disappoint some but this will be my last update for awhile cause I'm going on vacation so I'm going to try to make it a long one. it skips forward to the last day of summer now mind you Harry and voldermort have had three weeks together and its also the first day of Christmas break for the other Harry so lets see where it goes

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry potter though I sometimes wish I did lol

Chapter 3

It is the generous spirit

Who when brought among the task

Of real life, hath wrought upon the plane

That pleases his boyish thought:

Harry found himself unable to feel happy about leaving; the Malfoys had been very kind. it was kind of strange, they were supposed to hate him but instead they lavished attention on him like they did Draco. He liked the sense of family that he got around them and he was a part of that too. he grinned. He liked it alot and voldemort wasn't that bad either. When he felt bad about being in this world, voldemort had told him to just enjoy it, that it wasn't everyday that you get to see what your life could be like, and he agreed.

Harry had just finished making sure he had everything he needed for school tomorrow when he heard tom knock. He had made Harry start calling him tom after two weeks, "come in" Harry called softly "hey you ready to go, for tomorrow?" "I think so why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you follow me please" with that he turned around sure Harry would follow, and Harry damned his Gryffindor curiosity as, yet again, he follow tom outside.

~X~

Jk's world

Snape stared at the boy in front of him; he wanted to talk to _this_ voldermort. _'He's off his bloody rocker, well of course he is, but damn, oh well.'_ "Fine pot-Harry I'll take you to him, but if he kills you or I on sight just know this was all your idea." "Okay, thanks sevie" "what have I told you about that name?" "Not to call you it around the school; but technically it's not school saying as how most of the kids are gone" Harry giggled a little at snape's scowl. "Bye sevie" "bye brat"

A week later

Harry and snape trudged up the small hill to riddle manor "are we there yet" "no" "god this is taking too long why didn't we just apperate inside" "because Harry the dark lord is not stupid he has anti-apparition wards around the house therefore we cannot apperate inside" they walked in silence for a while "now be quiet because lucius and bellatrix are on guard to night" snape got through relatively easy. They walked down a long corridor to an ordinary door. Knock; knock '_**come in' **_voldermort hissed in parslthtongue. Harry shivered then nodded his head in the affirmative and they entered.

"Milord, I've brought someone who was adamant about talking to you I know not what about" "very good ssseverusss, leave usss" "yes milord" Severus left without a back word glance. "Well, well Harry potter how good to see you again" he flipped off his hood to show a full head of dark tresses and gleaming red eyes. His nose was narrow and aristocratic, a nice athletic body which you can plainly see under the tight robes, and Harry new from experience.

Harry looked him in the eyes them moved forward slowly until he was in front of him.

voldemort had stood while harry moved towards him, afraid that the foolish boy would try something, but he didn't expect harry to push him back down and crawl onto his lap and kiss him. It was so unexpected, his body was reacting before he was thinking and he started kissing him back...

ohh cliffy hahaha you all know you love me but it just stopped there don't worry I know what's going to happen next evil grin mawhahahahahaha eyes shift

-outta


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

outtacontrol harry

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	5. sorry

hey guys so sorry for such a longggg wait but my computer crashed and I have lost all my files for all my stories but I'm mostly worried about this one because my backup notebooks were destroyed by water( I write in ink) so basically im going to have to start this story over and it will be completely different. again im so sorry

outta control


End file.
